Condemned: The Abandoned Building
They know I'm typing this... Hell it’s only a matter of time before they break through my window or through my door and destroy all the lights and claim me like they did my friends. But people must know about the things that live in that building... It was a week ago, My friends: Charlie, Anderson and Claire and I decided to look up the haunted history of our town in Versailles, Indiana and to our surprise we found some document about an old abandoned house that is deep in the woods hidden behind the trailer park that was condemned because of some massacre that happened inside. The story said that creatures of unknown origin were believed to reside within the building that were once the buildings original creators but after its creation something happened to them, they wouldn't allow anyone inside and the story got pretty gory, saying people who attempted to enter the building had their limbs removed and bite marks on their bodies... But as for the people who went inside... they were never seen again. Of course us being at that age where we think we can do whatever we want and also think that old tales like this one were complete bullshit, we decided to find this building and discover what was inside... Damn it! If only we would've left it alone, never looked for the damn building in the first place, and just stayed home, we would all be home with our families and alive!... But no... no, no, we went into the forest and looked for the condemned building so that we could satisfy our need to know what they kept inside that was so terrible that they resulted in killing people. We spent hours going through those woods in our quest to find the damn place but didn't find anything until sunset as we climbed our way up the steep hills to a large fence with the gates chained together with the sign saying "CONDEMNED, DO NOT ENTER" painted in all red letters. The feeling I had just standing at the gate made my spine crawl, the silence as the twilight began to hit the wilderness, the cool air that blew gently against my face. I knew just being there in front of that gate was a bad omen, a curse for anyone with intent of going beyond it and daring to face what lies within the confines of the building... I tried to tell everyone we should turn back, but they wouldn’t listen to me, I tried to make excuses for why we should head home, but to no avail as they climbed the fence saying I was being a panzee! GOD HAD I JUST GONE HOME!... We followed the trail beyond the fence that led to an old, broken down building with branches of trees going through broken windows and vines covering the front entryway. The damn place gave me the creeps and I begged for us to turn back and head home, but still they persisted and opened the dry, rotten doors that opened up to a black abyss... That door.... When it was opened, I could hear them whispering, I could feel them staring at me, I could feel them smiling at me as we walked inside the darkness to investigate the building. Anderson looked at me and said if I was going to piss myself I better head home to mommy with Charlie backing him up by saying I didn't have the balls to look around. I was too damn stubborn to listen to my gut and leave. I should've left and just went home but I knew Claire would stay with them if I went home.... I thought I could.... I'm sorry Claire.... We went around the place with only the sunlight of the front door and the light beaming in from the windows to see. We walked down the large and dark empty space to find shelves with jars of different sizes lined up neatly if only we could've seen what was in them we would’ve ran away but by then it would’ve been to late. Claire found a book on a podium in the middle of the room and began to read it aloud for us to hear. The book said the following, "We have tried to escape them, but they only laugh at us as we wonder lost in this abyss." "We tried to scream for help, but they bit into our throats to silence us." We tried to run from them, but they are too fast for us... they know will fail... they know will cry to be freed... and they know that we will finally give up all hope." "And wait for them to carve at our flesh and slowly devour our bodies and drain us of our blood. May any who find this and read its words have peace with God, for they already are now watching you." The door slammed shut at those last words and the light outside faded into shadow as night had damned our chances of escape. Claire was the first one, I could only hear her scream before I heard the horrific noise of bones being broken and the sounds of guts being spilled to the floor. I stood still in hopes that whatever the hell was in the dark couldn’t see me. Hours went by before I heard Anderson yell as the sound of flesh being torn from his body could be heard in the shadows and then a loud crack from his bones. I felt myself want to scream... I wanted to run, but I didn't move. I stayed still in hopes that they wouldn’t find me.... It wasn’t until just before the sky became blue again that I could hear Charlie scream for me as a loud snap could be heard and then the sound of a blood curling roar from somewhere within the darkness along with the whispers and screeches of other things somewhere in the dark. I knew I was all that was left.... and it was just before the sun was about to peek inside the building that could hear the whispers silently growing closer and the laughter of the creatures that dwelled in the shadows. I thought for sure I was a goner when the sun finally shined upon me through one of the broken windows and I could hear the screaming and screeching of the beasts as they ran from the light. the door opened and I ran outside and got the hell outta there. But now there outside my house. I can hear them whispering now as I type this to let people know what happened. Because right now there outside my bedroom door.... waiting for me to sleep. Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment Category:Places